


TRIGGER Adopts the Most Destructive Cat Known to Man

by ReapersAngel



Series: The Chronicles of Idols and Their Pets (aka the Adopt-A-Pet AUs) [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Again Employee-San is great and deserves all the mentions, All the interviewers and hosts must be so confused, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pets, Disclaimer: Credits to Bandai Namco, Gaku is soft, Gen, Kitten, Mugi and Nin will have playdates, Nin and Tenn are way too alike, Nin does not like her crate, Nin is very destructive, Pets, RIP TRIGGER's TV, Riku & Mugi and Tenn & Nin send each other selfies, Ryuu is soft, TRIGGER gets a kitten, Tenn is soft, Tenn wants that photo, The same pet shelter as before, They are the best furry friends (BFFs), Very very very minor death, reposted from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: After seeing IDOLiSH7's new puppy, TRIGGER decides to adopt a kitten. Of course, when they let Tenn pick, they come out with the kitten that will break their whole house and look innocent doing it.
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke & Yaotome Gaku
Series: The Chronicles of Idols and Their Pets (aka the Adopt-A-Pet AUs) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811671
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	TRIGGER Adopts the Most Destructive Cat Known to Man

**Author's Note:**

> The TRIGGER installment of the Adopt-A-Pet AUs! Enjoy!

“Hey, Tenn,” Ryuu said, “What do you think about adopting a cat?”

Tenn stilled, chopsticks half-raised. “Adopt a cat?” He echoed.

Gaku snorted. “Yeah, I believe that’s what he said, brat.”

“Adopt a cat?” Tenn repeated.

“Yeah.” Ryuu seemed embarrassed. “It’s just an idea.”

Tenn’s mind was reeling. The thought of adopting a cat - much less any other pet - had never occurred to him. Besides, Tenn knew owning a cat was a huge responsibility. And often they weren’t home, so who would feed it and water it?

But he was Kujo Tenn. If he wanted a cat, he’d find a way.

“What led you to this train of thought, Ryuu?” He asked carefully. Ryuu blushed.

“W-well,” He stuttered, “I’ve been chatting with the members of IDOLiSH7, and they recently just adopted a puppy. Here, I’ll show you both.” Ryuu pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through it. He handed Tenn his phone.

Tenn looked at the picture. Riku had sent Ryuu a selfie of him and their puppy, his head sideways to kiss it. There was a heart filter on the picture, and the caption was _Me_ _&_ _Mugi! ♡_

Tenn handed the phone to Gaku. He whistled. "That is one cute puppy.”

Ryuu nodded and took back his phone. “It got me thinking that if they could care for a puppy, we could get a cat.”

Tenn frowned. “But what about food and water?”

Ryuu nodded.”They have an automatic feeder and a water bowl that refills. They even have cameras in every room to make sure their puppy’s alright.”

It went unsaid that they might have a camera in the bathroom.

Gaku cleared his throat. “I like the idea. Let’s do it.”

Tenn rolled his eyes. “You understand we’ll have to ask the president and Anesagi-san first for permission, correct?”

Ryuu looked at him worriedly. “Do you not want to, Tenn?”

Tenn shook his head. “I’d love to, but there will be a lot to sort out first.”

Gaku grinned. “Well, why don’t we get to it.”

○|○|○|○|○

So they’d done an extensive amount of research. After conferring with the members of IDOLiSH7 multiple times, they’d bought an automatic feeder, refilling water bowl, cat bed, toys, multiple types of food, a scratching post, and cameras for every room- including the bathroom. They’d put off purchasing a collar until they decided on the cat they’d be adopting.

Well, kitten. They decided to get a kitten, since all of them wanted to watch it grow up.

So here they were, at the shelter Riku had said the president of Takanashi Productions had adopted Kinako from, selecting a kitten to adopt a week later.

Ryuu and Gaku were filling out the paperwork while Tenn was browsing the kitten aisle with an employee from shelter.

About four enclosures down, Tenn got the feeling the feeling he was being watched. He turned. On his right there was a black and white kitten. Golden eyes stared at him. He pointed. “Could I see that one?”

The employee nodded and smiled, letting him in. “She’s really playful and has a tendency to lean towards the destructive side sometimes,” The employee warned good-naturedly. Tenn made a note of that.

Tenn crouched down and let the kitten come to him. “Oh, adventurous, aren’t you?” He teased as the kitten climbed into his lap. He sat down, arms instinctively curling protectively around the kitten. She purred, a ball of fluff of fluff in his arms. Tenn buried his face in her fur.

“Tenn?” Ryuu called as he and Gaku walked in. Gaku handed the completed paperwork to the employee to check as Ryuu peered at him. “Are you alright?”

“I want this one,” Tenn announced, voice muffled. The employee looked at them with wide eyes.

“You’re TRIGGER?!” She said, surprised. Gaku nodded. She shook her head in disbelief. “Just a couple weeks ago I helped Izumi Iori of IDOLiSH7 adopt a puppy.”

Gaku raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. She handed back the paperwork. “You still need to fill the name of your kitty.”

“Here, Tenn, why don’t you do it?” Ryuu suggested, taking the clipboard and pen from Gaku and offering to them to Tenn. He reluctantly put the kitten down and took then, thinking for a moment. In his elegant script he wrote _Ninja_ on the line for _Pet’s_ _Name_ and showed it to Gaku and Ryuu.

Ryuu nodded. “It suits-” He broke off and looked at the kitten, then Tenn.

“Her,” He said. Ryuu nodded again. Gaku snorted.

“Only you would choose something like that for a kitten so innocent,” He scoffed as Tenn handed the paperwork to the employee. She took it and scanned.

“Okay, you guys should be able to pick her up tomorrow,” She said, smiling, “Is there any time you guys can come pick her up?”

Tenn glanced at them. “We’re free from eleven to noon,” He confirmed. The employee nodded and disappeared.

“Feel free to stay for a little bit,” She said over her shoulder. Ryuu nodded his thanks.

Tenn sat back down as Ninja leapt into his outstretched arms. She burrowed down into his lap, purring. Gaku laughed. “It’s like you two were made for each other.” Tenn glared at him.

Ryuu nervously checked the time. “Gaku, Tenn, we have to go.”

Reluctantly Tenn put Ninja down again and stood up. The employee waved at them as they left.

○|○|○|○|○

The next day Tenn, Gaku, and Ryuu came back with a crate and collar. While Ryuu handled the adoption fee and the last of the paperwork, Gaku watched as Tenn fastened on the light blue collar and coaxed Ninja into the crate. She stubbornly refused.

“Just like someone else I know,” Gaku said. Tenn glared at him and returned to pleading Ninja.

“Please, Nin,” Tenn begged, “It won’t be for long, I promise.”

“What’s wrong?” Ryuu asked, appearing at Gaku’s side.

At Ryuu’s appearance, Ninja pranced into the crate, giving Tenn a you owe me look.

“Tch,” Tenn said as he shut and locked the crate door, “Favouritism.” He picked up the crate and nearly  _ tottered _ out of the enclosure.

“Tenn?” Ryuu said worriedly, reaching out to steady him, “Is she too heavy for you? Do you want me to take her?”

Tenn stubbornly shook his head as they left. “I’ll do it.” Gaku snorted behind him.

Ryuu sighed, thanking the employee as they left. She waved.

○|○|○|○|○

Back inside their dorms, Tenn freed Nin from her prison. With a triumphant cry, she dashed around the room. Tenn watched, grinning as she ran throughout the rooms, finally leaping onto the couch and settling there. Tenn sat down and placed her in his lap, petting her fur. Ryuu and Gaku sat as his sides. He leaned on one of their shoulders. “I’m exhausted,” He declared, closing his eyes.

“That’s me you’re sleeping on, brat,” He heard Gaku say.

“Shh, Gaku, just let him sleep,” Ryuu said.

The last thing Tenn remembered was Gaku sighing and Ryuu tucking his arm behind his back.

○|○|○|○|○

Ever since they had adopted Nin, Tenn had noticed a few things.

One, she was really destructive. The cameras were sorely needed, because she couldn’t go half an hour without breaking something and crying. It made long interviews a shot in the dark, and they’re had to replace their house plants with fake ones in plastic pots, lest she hurt herself on broken ceramic pottery shards.

Two, he could respond to Riku’s selfies with his own with Nin. For every one of Riku’s, he’d send a matching one - nose kisses, hugging, watching TV, just waking up, and a multitude of expressions (so far they’d done surprised, teary, and pleading). Nin was surprisingly obedient with pictures, and once they’d even introduced Mugi and Nin through their phones via video call. There had been a lot of screen- and camera-licking, paws on screens, and looks of bewildered confusion.

Three, Tenn was growing a lot softer. It was certainly because of Nin, because he was the first to rush to her or his phone via camera when she was crying. Often he’d find himself napping with her in his lap, or gently scolding her for breaking something, or rolling around and playing with her. He could tell Gaku and Ryuu felt it too. The three of them spoiled her endlessly, and it was getting harder for any of them to deny it.

Four, they had started checking their phones in the middle of interviews. Sometimes Tenn could a faint crashing noise or Nin crying during an interview as Ryuu apologized and checked his phone. He felt sorry for the interviewers, who were interrupted by noises and groans, along with calls of either “Mugi got the camera again!” when IDOLiSH7 was interviewed or “Nin broke something!” when they were interviewed. Tenn was sure they were already rumors floating around and that their secrets would get outed at some point, but for now he was content.

After all, it was worth it.

_Epilogue_ _1_

“Look, everyone!” Riku announced, waving his phone excitedly. “TRIGGER has a kitten!”

“Really? Let me see!” Mitsuki demanded, snatching his phone.

“ _Oh_? Were they _inspired_ by our _wonderful_ _Mugi_?” Nagi said, picking up the puppy. Mugi playfully licked his nose.

“Be careful with her, Nagi-kun,” Sogo said fretfully, “She’s still young.”

Yamato snorted. “Mother Sou is back.”

“What’d they name it?” Tamaki asked, chewing on his Ousama Pudding spoon.

“It’s in the caption of the picture Tenn-nii sent me!” Riku said. Mitsuki passed his phone.

Tamaki nodded as he looked at the picture. “Why he’s doing that?”

Riku blushed, embarrassed. “I sent him one earlier of me and Mugi, and he copied it with Nin.” Tamaki nodded and passed his phone to Sogo. Sogo passed it to Yamato, smiling, who took one look at the picture and shoved Riku’s phone into Nagi’s lap.

“Onii-san can’t take that many hearts,” He groaned. Nagi, on the other hand, looked positively delighted by the heart filter Tenn had added to the picture.

“ _Kujo_ - _shi_ has finally _embraced_ his _loving_ _side_!” He exclaimed, shoving the phone in Iori’s face. Mugi yipped excitedly.

Iori took the phone and held it where he could actually see the screen. He looked at it, then stared blankly at them.

“Is this actually Kujo-san.”

_Epilogue_ _2_

TRIGGER was out of town for a photoshoot. Because of this, they had found a way to connect Tenn’s phone to their TV at home so Nin could see them.

When it connected, the first thing Tenn saw was Nin batting around one of her toys. He clicked his tongue to get her attention.

Startled, Nin whirled around to look at his image on the screen. With a delighted cry, she leapt forward.

Tenn winced at the horrible sound. “Aw, Nin, sweetie,” He said, sighing as the connection broke. He rolled over onto his back on the hotel bed.

“Gaku, Ryuu!” He yelled into the hotel bathroom, “We’re going to have to get a new TV!”

**Author's Note:**

> So the story of how Nin got her name is actually pretty funny... I was basically stuck because I am CRAP at names and we and my brother (who knows the IDOLiSH7 universe but not the fandoms) were talking and he called me a ninny and my mind went YUP, THAT'S IT. THAT'S THE CAT. So 'ninny' went to 'Ninja' and voila, cat name solved.
> 
> And they DID NOT ask the president for permission. Seriously, why would you leave that to Gaku. At least Anesagi is fine with cats.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
